Different Circumstances
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid moves to Oakdale under different circumstances and still falls for Luke.
1. Chapter One

**Here is some background on the story before you start reading. First off, this is taking place in the present year of 2010, but starting out in April, when Reid first came to Oakdale. He has still come to Oakdale, but not because of Luke. The Neurology wing is still being built and he is hired to be the head of the wing. Also, Luke and Noah are set to be 23 years old, so they have been together for a little over six years now. They are still living together in their apartment. Noah never had the accident and went blind. And the big thing is, Brian Wheatley. Brian started helping with Luke's foundation right off the bat, married Lucinda, and even kissed Luke a few times. Everything between them is the same as on the show, except, Brian did a little more than just kiss Luke. It all happened in 2009, so Luke was around 22 when it was all happening, not around 19 or 20 like he would have been. Enjoy, and please review.  
**

Reid Oliver has been living in Oakdale for a little over a week. He had been offered the head job at Memorial Hospital for a new Neurology wing that was being built. For the first couple of days, Reid was living at the Lakeview Hotel, at least, that was until he met Katie Snyder and her six month old son Jacob, about three days earlier. They had run into each other at Java, the small coffee shop. Jacob wouldn't stop fussing and when Katie found out that Reid was a doctor, she wouldn't stop bugging him until he looked at Jacob, who only had an ear infection. After that Katie had offered Reid a place to stay.

Now, Reid was getting ready for a meeting. He was going to be meeting with Dr. Bob Hughes, the chief of staff at Memorial, along with the two donors making the new Neurology wing happen, which Reid had found out was being named for Katie's late husband, Brad Snyder. Reid had showered and was now dressed. He didn't really like to wear a suit and tie, but he was dressed nicely. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed into the living room where Katie was sitting with Jacob.

"Heading to that meeting with Bob, Henry and Luke?" she asked

"Yeah." Reid replied

Reid already knew Bob and Henry, but Luke he had never met before. Bob, he knew from the hospital of course and Henry was Katie's best friend, and came over just about every day to check up on her and Jacob. He and Reid didn't really get along with each other. Reid checked to make sure he had everything before saying goodbye to Katie and her son and heading out the door. It was still early so he headed to Java to grab a coffee before heading to the meeting. Before he had even jumped in the shower that morning, he had got a call from Bob saying that the meeting was no longer going to be at the hospital but at some huge company called World Wide because Luke Snyder, the biggest donor to the wing, had another meeting that morning as well. Walking into Java, Reid suddenly ran into someone.

"Sorry, wasn't watching were I was going." the guy he ran into said, not looking at Reid, but at his watch.

Suddenly the guy just took off. Reid watched as he left before going and ordering a coffee. By just one glance at the guy he had run into, he thought there was something about him. After he was handed his coffee, he turned to the dark haired guy who had handed it to him.

"That guy I ran into, who was that?"

"Luke Snyder." was all the guy said before turning to another customer.

Reid was shocked. He expected the second donor to the Neurology wing, Luke Snyder, to be a bit older. He didn't look anything older than twenty. Shaking his head, Reid took his coffee and headed out. He still had a little over an hour before his meeting. Now, he thought, would be a good time to get to know the small town he had decided to move to, in order to be the head of soon to be the top Neurology building in the whole country.

As the hour went on, Reid got a call from Bob, who was wondering where he was. Reid made his way to World Wide. He found where he was suppose to be and found Bob and Henry, along with two others, Reid assumed were on the board at Memorial. Bob was talking with a third person in the room, a woman. He was standing close enough, he could hear what they were talking about, he just didn't know _who_ they were talking about.

"How has he been?" Bob asked the woman.

"Okay I guess." she replied, "He doesn't really talk with me or his father. He's been busying himself with work for the past couple of week since they returned from Los Angeles."

"Have you tried talking to Noah?" Bob asked, "Maybe he's been talking to him about it."

"Yes and he hasn't. He's also been pulling away from Noah, from what Noah was telling Holden and me."

"We can see if he'll talk to someone at the hospital again."

"It didn't work last time Bob, how do you know it'll work this time?"

"I don't, but all we can do is try and help him."

With that, Reid looked away and towards the doors that had just opened that lead into a board room. A small group of people walked out, nodded at the group waiting outside and left. The woman Bob was talking to then ushered them all inside the board room. Reid was the last one in, right behind Henry. Through the small crowd of heads, he could see the blond from Java, Luke Snyder. Luke was sitting at the long table in the middle of the room, scribbling down some notes from the meeting that had just finished.

The woman that had ushered them inside, Reid found out was Lily Snyder, mother of Luke Snyder, introduced him to Luke. When they looked at each other in the eyes and shook hands, Reid was more intrigued with the younger man. The other two people with them were of course, others from the Memorial board of staff. For the first half hour of the meeting, Bob and the other two board members talked to Luke, Reid and Henry about the wing, of which Reid had practically designed himself.

Every once in a while, Reid would throw in a comment, only to be shut up by Bob or the other board members, who would start to talk again. Reid wasn't use to not saying what he wanted, but he also knew the hospital needed Henry Coleman and Luke Snyder's donations for the new wing, or there was no point in him moving to Oakdale in the first place.

The rest of the time was just going over papers. Reid couldn't stop looking over at Mr. Snyder, and from time to time, he would catch Mr. Snyder looking at him the same way. Reid wanted to know more about this young man. Obviously, he knew that everyone else in the board room with them, knew a lot about him, so after the meeting broke up, Reid made his way over to Henry, who made a comment on something Reid had said in the meeting, but he didn't remember what he had even said.

"Hank," Reid started, "What do you know about Mr. Snyder?"

Henry seemed a little hesitant to say anything, which made Reid want to know that much more. Since Henry wasn't going to tell him anything, he made his way over to Bob, who was on his way out the door. Reid followed him.

"Bob, what do you know about Mr. Snyder?"

"What do you want to know?"

Reid thought that was a stupid question, "Well, to me he looks a little young to be running such a foundation that he does."

"Well, it's his foundation." Bob replied, "It is called _The Luke Snyder Foundation_. He started it when he was eighteen with his boyfriend and the help of his grandmother, who owns World Wide."

Reid's eyes widened when Bob had said Mr. Snyder started the foundation with his boyfriend. He did not take from the two times he had met the younger man, that he was gay, at all. They left and Bob headed back to the hospital. Reid had the rest of the day off, so he returned to Katie's. Katie was still there with Jacob. He thought she would have been at work by then. He than decided to ask Katie about Luke.

"What can you tell me about Luke Snyder?" was all he asked, as he raided the fridge for everything he needed to make a sandwich.

"Why?" Katie asked, a little surprised Reid was asking about someone.

Even after just knowing Reid Oliver for a little over a three days, she already knew, he didn't care about other people, or their feelings. Reid sat at the kitchen table with everything to make his sandwich. Katie sat Jacob in his playpen before taking a seat next to him at the table. She put her chin in her hand, and was watching Jacob.

"If I'm going to be working with him and Hank on this Neurology wing, I want to know a little about him." Reid replied

"Well," she started, "He's twenty-three, started his foundation with the inheritance he got from his biological father, who is not really in his life anymore and he's been with his boyfriend, Noah Mayer, since just about forever."

Reid looked up at the name Noah. He had heard Bob and Lily Snyder talking about someone and mention the name Noah. That was when it clicked for him. The person they were talking about was Luke Snyder. He just didn't know what all of it was really about. He finished making his sandwich in silence, before looking back up at Katie, who was tearing up a piece of lettuce.

"What else do you know?" he asked, "I heard Bob talking with, I guess Luke's mother. They were talking about getting him to talk with someone at the hospital, _again_?"

Reid saw the hesitation on Katie's face, same as when he had asked Henry about him. She stood up and started putting everything Reid had pulled out of the fridge for his sandwich, back into the fridge before she returned to the table and looked at Reid.

"Something happened to him a few months ago," she told him, "But it's not really my place to say anything about it. But I will say this. It took a toll on him and his family. He hasn't really been the same since. So, I know this will be hard for you, but try and be nice to him. Don't go blurting out the first thing that comes to that genius head of yours."

"Who me?" Reid said, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Later that night, Reid was sitting on the couch, watching television, keeping the volume down so Katie and Jacob could sleep. He was thinking about what Katie had said to him about Luke Snyder, and that he should try and be nice to him. Everything she had said, was just making Reid want to get to know the younger man, that much more still. He also knew if something happened to Mr. Snyder, if it was something he needed to go to the hospital for, it would probably be on his file. But Reid also knew that he shouldn't just go snooping through someone's file because he wanted to know something, especially since Luke Snyder was not a patient of Reid's, or of the hospital, at the moment.

The following day, Reid was making his rounds at the hospital when he spotted the blond he was so intrigued by the day before. He watched him as he talked to a nurse. He couldn't make out what they were saying but then Mr. Snyder looked up and saw him watching them. Reid went back to the charts he had been looking at before he even saw him. A minute later, Luke Snyder was standing in front of him, leaning on the nurses station they were both standing next to.

"You really like to eavesdrop on others conversations don't you."

"I couldn't hear what you were talking about." Reid replied, "Not like I wanted to know anyways."

Reid started walking off. He heard the younger man laugh, and than follow him a little ways down the hall. Reid stopped walking and turned around. The younger man stopped as well.

"Bob tells me you were asking about me yesterday after the meeting."

Reid didn't know what to say. He didn't think Bob of all people would actually go and tell the man that he was wanting to know something about someone else. He was about to say something sarcastically but remembered what Katie had said to him and closed his mouth.

"It's alright." Luke told him, "It's not like I didn't ask Bob about you. I wanted to know who was going to be heading the Neurology wing that my foundation was donating to build."

"Yeah, and what did he tell you?"

"That you are one of the countries best Neurosurgeons and we were lucky that you agreed to take on the job." he replied, "But next time if you want to know something about me, just ask. I'm always at Al's Diner or at World Wide working."

Luke than turned and left, leaving Reid standing in the middle of the hall, staring after him. When he was out of sight, a smile appeared on his face. He turned back around, only to run into one of the many nurses that did not like him because he was so mean.

"Watch where you're going." he snapped, walking around her and down the hall.

Reid had just got off work and after thinking about Luke Snyder most of the day, the mystery of the younger man finally got to Reid. He pulled Luke Snyder's medical history and took it home with him. He knew he shouldn't have, but he wanted to know why people were so cautious on telling him about the younger man. When Reid walked in the door, Katie and Jacob were not home. He sat down on the couch and opened the file, catching Luke's birth name, _Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi_ as he glanced at the first page. He was going to have to ask Katie about that when she returned home with Jacob.

Reid kept reading when he fell upon all the times Luke was admitted to the hospital. He couldn't believe what he was reading, as he read everything. He had been admitted to the hospital for kidney failure at sixteen, being shot and paralyzed when he was eighteen, injured in a hit and run when he was nineteen than when he reached the last time Luke had been admitted to the hospital, he couldn't believe it. Just than, Katie walked in with Jacob.

"Oh, you're home." she said, "I thought I would have run into you at the hospital. Jacob had a check-up."

"Katie, why does Luke go by Snyder and not Grimaldi?"

"Why do you ask?" she said, before she noticed the file in Reid's hands, "Reid Oliver, is that Luke's medical file?"

"Yes." he couldn't lie to her.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, "That is private, for Luke's doctor only. And last time I checked, that was Bob, not you."

"What ever." he replied, "Why does he go by Snyder?"

"Because he grew up a Snyder. His mother married Holden Snyder, who raised him as his own son."

"And his biological father?"

"He was never really in Luke's life." she said, setting Jacob in his playpen, "I am not talking about this anymore. You better give that back to Bob tomorrow."

"He doesn't even know I have it."

Katie looked at Reid, complete shock on her face. "What do you mean? You just took Luke's medical file without Bob knowing. Why?"

"I wanted to know why everyone was so cautious when talking about him."

"Well, now you know right. So leave it alone, okay?"

Reid didn't say anything. He closed the file and placed it on the table before getting up, said goodnight to Katie and Jacob, and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. It's a lot shorted, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming please. I really appreciate them all. Thank you.**

A week had gone by since Reid first met Luke Snyder and read his medical file. He couldn't believe someone still so young, had gone through all of those things, one year after that next. He knew now why the younger man pushed himself into his work all the time. That was what Reid did, though nothing like that ever happened to him. He never really had a personal life growing up. Always pushed by his parents to be the best at everything he did. School and Chess mostly. By the time he was twelve, he decided to walk away from Chess. It made his parents and uncle Angus upset, but he didn't care. He focused more on school and when he was eighteen, left home for college. After that, he rarely spoke to his parents until he had graduated from med school. He never really got along with other people, he believed the reason was because he was an only child.

After graduating from med school, he had moved to Dallas, and there he lived until just a few weeks earlier when he was offered and took the job at Memorial in Oakdale. Now, he was sitting on the couch, watching television in the home he was living in with Katie Snyder. He was slowly getting use to Katie and her bratty kid. Mostly because he was normally at the hospital or in a meeting with Bob, Henry and Mr. Snyder, so he was rarely ever at the house to be bugged by them. Though he would never actually admit it to Katie, he was really liking living with them for the most part. When he was trying to get sleep and Jacob would always start crying and wake him up so much that he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night and still have to be into work early, he didn't like much.

Reid was pulled out of his trance of the game on TV when his phone rang. It was sitting on the couch next to him. Picking it up, he saw that it was from Bob. Rolling his eyes, he answered.

"I have the day off."

"I know," Bob said over the phone, "We had to reschedule a meeting with Luke and Henry. How fast can you get over to the hospital?"

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and got to his feet. He didn't mind going to the hospital for a meeting, if it meant he would see Luke there. Over the week, they had had two other meeting for the new Neurology wing at Memorial, including a lunch at Al's Diner. The group only consisted of himself, Bob, Henry and Mr. Snyder since the first meeting at World Wide. The other board members believed Bob could handle Reid and Henry, since they knew they didn't get along all too well with each other.

He scribbled where he was going on a piece of paper for Katie, who was sleeping and turned off the television. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door and for the hospital. Reaching the hospital, he walked inside, asking a nurse, who seemed scarred to even be in Reid's presence, where the meeting with Bob, Luke and Henry was. She told him and rushed away. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the meeting room. The other three men were already sitting around the small table when Reid walked in. Bob nodded to him as he sat next to Henry on one side of the table. Bob and Luke were on the other side.

"So, what is this meeting all about this time?"

Everyone looked at Reid, as he sat back in his chair.

"I was talking with Luke, and he thought it would be a good idea to make rooms for the families to stay in while their family members are patients. Where they are able to stay the night." Henry told him.

"Don't we already have a nicer waiting room for them?"

"Dr. Oliver, have you ever wanted to stay with someone you loved while they were in the hospital but couldn't because you were not able to stay in the waiting room all night?" Luke asked

"No." Reid retorted

"Than you don't know what it's like to have to go home for the night."

"I'm sure you're parents do. How many times have they had to return home for the night while you were here, stuck in a hospital bed?" Reid regretted it the minute he finished the sentence when he saw the look on Luke's face.

"Dr. Oliver!" both Bob and Henry were glaring at him.

Reid was about to say something. Anything that would come off as him saying sorry, but nothing came. Luke than stood up.

"Bob, would you mind if we finish this later?"

"Of course, Luke."

Luke nodded at him and Henry before turning and leaving. Henry and Bob than both looked at Reid again, who just sat there. Reid had already knew the answer to his question. He felt so stupid for saying what he had.

"Well, I guess we'll talk about those rooms at the next meeting." Bob said, before turning on Reid as he stood, "Dr. Oliver."

Reid stood and just left the room before Bob could say anything to him. He took a walk through the hospital before taking off. An hour later, he found the Grimaldi Shipping building. After asking three different people were Luke's office was, he finally found it. He met Luke's assistant, Angela, who said Luke was in a meeting over the phone. But Reid insisted he spoke to him, imminently. Angela nodded and walked into Luke's office. The door was creaked open so Reid could hear them.

"Mr. Snyder, there is a Dr. Reid Oliver here to see you, Sir."

There was a moment where Reid heard Luke telling the person on the other line that he would call them back before telling Angela to allow him in. He smiled but quickly stopped when Angela walked out of the office.

"He will see you now, Dr. Oliver."

Reid just nodded and walked into the office. He looked around. Behind the now empty desk chair was a huge sign that said _Grimaldi Shipping_, plastered over the window that looked out over the water and all the many cargo ships. He looked to his right to see Luke stuffing some papers into a filing cabinet.

"Don't tell me you started this place when you were eighteen as well?"

Luke snorted, turning to Reid, "No. The Grimaldi family did. It was run by Damian Grimaldi before he just took off. Before he left, he put me in charge even though I had no idea what the hell I was doing."

Luke went and sat back down at his desk and Reid just stood at the now closed door. Luke looked back up at him as he sat back in his chair.

"What do you want?" he asked, "Didn't think you insulted me enough at the meeting, thought you would continue?"

Reid opened his mouth to say something, but again, remembering what Katie told him and thinking about what happened the last time he had said something, he closed his mouth and thought about what he was going to say, which, he never did.

"So, your biological father was the CEO before he just took off." he said, looking around again, "Where'd he go?"

"How did you know Damian Grimaldi was my biological father?"

"Just a guess."

Luke laughed again, "If that was just a guess, why'd you say biological father? Why not just say _father_?"

Reid ignored the question, "Why don't you go by the Grimaldi name?"

He already knew the answer from Katie but, he was trying to do small talk with the younger man, hoping it would show he wasn't that bad of a guy, even if everyone else thought he was. But he was never any good with small talk. He hated it almost.

"I'm not a Grimaldi." Luke replied, folding his arms over his chest, "I'm a Snyder."

"But your birth name is Grimaldi _and_ you're the CEO of _Grimaldi_ shipping."

"I may be a Grimaldi by birth, but I am _no_ Grimaldi. Now, I have a few calls I have to make before going home for the day so, you can leave now."

Reid was about to turn and leave but he stopped and looked back at Luke, who was now reading over a paper on his desk.

"Look, I read your medical file." he blurted out, "I've seen how bad you've had it. What you've gone through. A kidney transplant. Getting shot. Paralyzed. A hit and run." he was going to continue but he could see the look on Luke's face telling him that he shouldn't, but he did continue with what he was getting at, "Nobody should have to go through all of that throughout their whole lives, let along going through all of it as a teen." he paused when Angela walked in.

"Sir, Noah's on line two, _again_."

"Tell him I'm in a meeting."

"I did, Sir. He insists he speak to you since you've refused his last three calls."

"Then tell him I'll call him back after I get home."

Angela just nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Reid watched as Luke went back to reading the same paper in front of him again. He took a breath and closed his eyes before looking back up at Reid.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

Reid didn't say anything for a few minutes but than decided to offer some help.

"If you need someone to talk to, that is practically a stranger to you, about anything." he started, "You can find me at Memorial or at Katie Snyder's. I mean, I hate small talk but I am a good listener. I don't lie and I do say what is on my mind, but you can tell me anything."

With that, he left Luke's office.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting. I was not really sure how this story would hold up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.  
**

Reid had just spend the last seven hours in the O.R. He was very tired and hungry. He was on his way home to shower, eat and get some sleep before heading back to the hospital but as he was pulling out of the hospital, he checked his phone and found that he had a missed call from Luke Snyder. He didn't even know that the younger man had his cell number. He waited until he had pulled into the driveway at home to listen to the call. He then turned right around and headed for Yo's. Walking in, he quickly spotted Luke Snyder sitting at the end of the bar, he had a glass of something sitting in front of him. He walked over and sat down on the stool next to him.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, looking at Luke.

"Water."

Reid laughed, "You wanted to meet at a bar, yet you're drinking water?"

"I don't actually drink."

"Than tell me why we're here. Why not meet at Java? Or Metro? Hell, why not show up at the hospital or Katie's?"

"I did show up at Katie's, she told me you were working and gave me your number." Luke replied, "I called and left a message, and I assume you got it since you're here now."

"Yeah," was all Reid said, finally looking away from the younger man.

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes before Reid spoke up again.

"How long have you been sitting here staring at that glass of water?"

"When did I leave that message?"

Reid nodded, "Right. So, you wanted to talk?"

"Do you wanna know why I don't drink?"

"Not really but I'm guessing it has something to do with that kidney transplant you had years ago." Reid replied, his arms resting on the bar in front of him.

"That's part of it," Luke replied, "I kept drinking even after that."

Reid stayed silent. He wanted to call him an idiot for being so stupid, but he bit his tongue.

"I drank for a while after the transplant because of some things that were going on with my personal life."

"Let me guess, you wanted to come out to everyone that you were gay but didn't know how."

Reid saw out of the corner of his eye, Luke look at him.

"I do hear things from Katie." was all he said to the look Luke was giving him.

Luke turned back to the glass in front of him, "Well you're right. But I stopped after a while and swore I would never drink again. But then last year happened."

"What exactly pushed you to drink again?"

"I was kicked out of school." Luke replied, laughing, "I was running for student body president. My opponent was playing dirty, I didn't want him to win so I rigged the election but was caught. I got myself and the one who actually stuffed the ballot box for me, expelled from college."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. The funny part was, it was my boyfriend who turned me in."

"Why'd he do it?"

"He said it was because he loved me and couldn't lie about me." Luke laughed, "I sort of pulled away from him and started drinking again. But we were starting to work things out when that other thing happened."

Reid knew what Luke was talking about since he had read his medical file.

"This guy was working with my foundation. We didn't get along at first but over time, we seemed to understand each other. But after I started drinking last year and pulled away from Noah, things started to change."

They fell into silence again. Reid could tell Luke was having troubles talking about this. He didn't really know what to say to him without saying something that would upset him again like he already had once, but than Luke continued.

"I was staying at the farm and he showed up. I was drunk, we talked and suddenly he kissed me." he said, "I stopped it but it happened again on Christmas. After that, I told him to leave me alone but than New Year's came. There was a party at Metro. Noah and I went together but he ended up taking a friend who had been stood up, to Al's to talk. I ended up drinking. I got drunk and decided to leave Metro."

Silence again.

"I guess he had followed me into Old Town because he had stopped me to talk. There was nobody else around and it was almost pitch black out. I just told him to leave me alone. I went to leave when I ran into a bench. He grabbed me before I fell over and the next thing I knew..."

Luke trailed off and Reid figured he already knew what happened after that. He could see that Luke was clutching at the glass on the bar a little too much. He reached over and took hold of the glass, slowly pulling it out of Luke's grasp. Some water splashed onto the bar but he pulled the glass away from Luke and sat it off to the side.

"I guess I was too drunk," Luke continued, "Because I didn't even try and push him away. But than Noah and Maddie showed up. Noah pulled him away from me and that was the last thing I remembered because I fell to the ground and passed out. I woke up at Memorial the next day. Noah and my parents were there. My head was finally clear and I could remember everything that had happened."

"And that was when they sent you to talk with a therapist?" Reid finally spoke.

"Yeah. I went for about a month but never actually talked about anything." Luke replied, "I stopped going and nobody knew for about two weeks. When Noah confronted me about it, I refused to talk about it. I completely moved out of our apartment and back to the farm were I've been living ever since."

"Who was the guy that..." Reid didn't feel like finishing the sentence.

"Brian Wheatley." Luke told him, "And he was married to my grandmother Lucinda at the time."

They fell silent again and Reid decided it was time to get out of the bar.

"Come on, I'll take you home." he said, standing, "You really shouldn't be sitting in a bar and be tempted to drink."

He got Luke to laugh a little more than he had seen him before. Luke turned on the stool and stood. They than left.

"I have a question," Luke said as they made their way to Reid's car, "How did you know where to find me the other day at Grimaldi? All you knew was, my birth name is Grimaldi. I told you you could find me at Al's or World Wide. I said nothing about Grimaldi Shipping."

"I tried both Al's and World Wide." Reid replied, getting into the car, "At World Wide I ran into who I'm guessing was Lucinda Walsh, who said if you weren't there, I could find you at Grimaldi."

Luke just nodded as he slipped into the passenger seat. Reid drove him to the Snyder farm, getting directions from Luke the whole way. After he left the farm, he returned home. Walking in the door, he found Katie sitting on the couch. Jacob was on her lap. He sat down next to her, laying his head back.

"I heard you pull in earlier, where'd you go so quickly before you even came inside?" Katie asked him.

"Luke Snyder called, wanting to talk. I met him at Yo's, we talked and than I drove him back to Snyder Farm."

"Wait, you two were at Yo's?" Katie asked, her eyes wide, "He wasn't drinking again was he?"

"No he was not drinking." Reid told her.

Her expression than changed, "Why would he show up here asking for you and than call you to talk? You're not the type of person to sit through a conversation."

"Thanks." Reid said looking at her, "Why'd you give him my cell number?"

"He showed up here saying something about taking you up on your offer but he didn't want to bother you at the hospital so I gave him your number to leave a message." Katie replied, "I thought maybe you had asked him out or something."

"Katie, he's already with someone."

"You mean Noah? They haven't really been together for a while now. Sure, they still hang out and I think they are trying to work things out _again_, but I don't think Luke wants to." she said, looking at Jacob who was making gurgling noises before looking back at Reid, who now had his eyes closed, "So, what did you two talk about at Yo's?"

"His drinking problem." Reid told her, "And what happened to him with that Wheatley guy."

"He told you about that?"

Reid could hear the surprise in Katie's voice.

"He wouldn't talk to anyone about that. Not even a therapist."

"What can I say, I get people to open up," he laughed

Katie hit him in the arm, "You're the last person that would get someone to open up."

"I guess there is some truth in that. Nobody could get that kid to open up about what happened to him until he met me. I was the last person he just talked to, and, he opened up." Reid replied, "Now I'm going to jump in the shower and get some sleep before I return to the hospital."

He stood up and walked around the couch, heading for the bathroom to jump in the shower.


	4. Chapter Four

**Omg, omg omg! Another long chapter! *happy dance*. Anyways, thanks for all the MANY reviews. Please please keep them coming.**

It had been a little over a week since Reid heard from Luke Snyder, or had he seen him since their conversation at the bar. Reid didn't blame Mr. Snyder if he wanted to never speak to Reid again. He wasn't very much company or that into talking to anyone in town. But he was somehow different around Luke, and he liked that.

He was just getting out of another surgery from the week and was changing into clean scrubs. He was on his way out of the staff room when he ran into someone. He fell back against the wall, shook his head and was about to yell at the person who had literally just ran into him before he saw who it was.

Luke Snyder stood in front of him, his mouth open in surprise and his brown eyes wide. Reid was shocked to see him. He was looking tired and more and more out of it than he did the week before when they had first sat at Yo's and spoke.

"Mr. Snyder, why are you here?" he asked, when he suddenly saw that Luke was holding his arm in a towel that was soaked in blood, "What happened to your arm?"

"I was cleaning up and cut myself on an old nail in the barn." he replied, his voice hoarse and groggy like he hadn't slept in days.

"Come with me." he said, grabbing Luke by the arm, instantly regretting it.

Luke flinched and pulled away. Reid held up his hands and just looked at Luke, who closed his eyes before just nodding.

"This way." he added, walking across the hall to an exam room.

He held the door open for Luke, who entered and sat on the edge of the bed while Reid rummaged through the room looking for everything he needed to clean Luke's arm up and see the damage. He wasn't sure if Luke's story on what happened was the truth, but he wasn't going to push it. He stood in front of Luke, everything he needed sitting to his side on a small table.

"Mr. Snyder, I saw how you flinched away when I grabbed your arm and I am very sorry, but I am going to need to touch your arm to clean it and bandage it up."

There was a pause of movement before Luke slowly moved his arm closer to Reid. Luke closed his eyes the whole time Reid was holding his arm. He quickly cleaned the wound after pulling the blood soaked towel away and discarding it. After the bleeding was stopped, Reid saw that he had to stitch up his arm before he could bandage it.

He moved away for a minute before returning. Luke flinched when he touched him again but this time he didn't move away from Reid's touch. Reid thought he notice Luke move into the touch more instead. Reid was finished minutes later and Luke's arm was all stitched and bandaged up. Reid took a step back and started cleaning up.

"All done." he said, watching Luke, who finally opened his eyes, "So, mind telling me why you came all the way to the hospital instead of telling someone of your family that could have helped?"

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Luke looking at him.

"Nobody was home, a shock really since there is normally a group there." Luke replied

Reid just nodded. He never really cared talking to his patients, but Luke was different. Reid seemed to actually care about this young man. It scared him but also intrigued him. He was never like that with anyone, at least not for a very very long time. Reid turned around to see Luke still staring at him. He leaned up against the counter, close to the door and watched Luke the same way.

"Do you like my cousin?"

Reid was caught off guard by his question, "Excuse me?"

"My cousin. You know, your room-mate." Luke replied, "Do you like her?"

Reid laughed. He had never really thought of that. He knew what Luke was truly implying but thinking about it, he did like Katie Snyder, but as a friend, and he didn't have many of them. None of them really. Everyone thought of him as a jerk and would rather not associate with Reid Oliver if they didn't have to.

"As a friend, yes. More than that, no."

"Why not?"

Reid was caught off guard again, but smiled, "Because I wouldn't be right for your cousin." he was laughing again.

"Why? Because of your self-centered and jerk of an attitude?" Luke asked, smiling back at him.

"No, Mr. Snyder." Reid replied, a huge smirk on his face, "Because a relationship wouldn't work out between a woman and a gay man to be more than friends."

It took Luke a few minutes to register what Reid had just said to him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Reid laughed again, but turned away. He went to grab the chart he had when entering the room. He turned to Luke again, who had just jumped off the hospital bed.

"You're gay?"

"What made you come to that conclusion, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke smiled at him, almost laughing.

"Why didn't you say something when we were talking at Yo's?" he asked

"Because, that was your time to rant. I told you that if you ever needed someone to talk, I was here but I said nothing about sharing my personal life with you."

"Well see, that is where I thought maybe our next conversation would go. Say, over dinner at Al's?" Luke asked

It was Reid's turn to look surprised. He saw Luke smile again.

"I was going to ask you before I knew you were gay so it's not a date or anything."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Reid couldn't believe he had actually said that and he quickly walked to the door, "I don't mind dinner, as long as you're paying."

"Of course, I was the one to suggest it." Luke replied from behind him.

Reid could feel the young man staring at the back of his head, "I get off at seven."

"Great, I'll see you at Al's Diner than!"

Both men left the exam room at the same time. Luke quickly rushed down the hall as Dr. Bob Hughes walked up to Reid.

"What has Luke doing here?"

"He had an accident at the farm, I was stitching him up."

Bob just nodded, looking at Reid, who was still watching the corner that Luke had disappeared around.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Reid walked into Al's Diner. He was actually early for someone who liked to stay at the hospital as long as possible. He almost regretted agreeing to the dinner with Luke Snyder and was about to leave when Luke walked in behind him and they collided again.

"Sorry." Luke said, before realizing who it was, "We really need to stop running into each other like that, Dr. Oliver."

"It always seems like you're the one running into me, Mr. Snyder."

Luke just smiled, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah well," Reid said, "I couldn't turn down a free meal."

Luke laughed again, and that made Reid smile. They sat in a corner table. Reid ordered a large hamburger with the works, fries and a large chocolate shake. Luke just got a grilled cheese and a soda. Reid almost laughed at Luke's dinner decision.

"What?"

"You call that a dinner?"

Luke made a face, "Well, I'd call yours a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Bring it on," Reid said, taking a bite of his burger, "As long as I die happy."

They both laughed then before falling silent as they ate for a few minutes. Reid than saw Luke watching him again as he took a sip from his melting chocolate shake.

"So, you know more about me than I know about you, Dr. Oliver." he finally spoke, "Tell me something about yourself. And nothing I already know." he saw the look on Reid's face.

Reid didn't like to get personal with others, but he thought of something to tell him anyways.

"Well, my parents died when I was nine and I'm an only child."

"What happened to them?"

"We were in a serious car accident. I survived and they didn't. I was then raised by my uncle until I went off to college."

"I'm sorry." Luke looked really upset again.

Reid just shrugged, "I don't really talk about it. I wasn't really talking with them around the time because just a few weeks earlier I had come out to them that I was gay."

It was Luke turn again to look shocked, "You knew you were gay when you were nine?"

"Yeah, and I never denied it either."

"Wow, I was sixteen by the time I came out to my family and friends."

"And how did they react?"

"Well, my father was understanding. He didn't really approve at first, but was understanding. My mother on the other way, freaked out to the point she called my bio dad who tried sending me off to some brainwashing camp."

"Ouch."

Reid couldn't believe how easy it was to talk about his personal life with Luke Snyder, when he closed everyone off so many times before. They finished their dinner and as Luke agreed, he paid. They than headed out, still talking and even laughing when Luke suddenly stopped. Reid followed his gaze to a tall, dark haired young man, watching them. Reid recognized the guy from Java. He worked there. He was the one who had told Reid who Luke was after their first run in with each other.

"Who is that?" he asked, looking back at Luke.

"Noah, my boy..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked away from the other man and at Reid, "Sorry, do you think you could give me a ride home? I walked here and I don't want to stay and talk with him right now."

Reid nodded, understanding, "Sure."

Luke followed Reid out of Old Town. Reid had memorized his way to the Snyder Farm by heart when he had drove Luke home that night from Yo's. He could see Luke sulking in the passenger seat next to him. After pulling into the driveway, there were many cars everywhere.

"Something going on?" he asked when Luke didn't seem to move right away.

"Uh yeah." he replied, "My dad just got back from Kentucky so we're having a family dinner."

Reid nodded again, thinking it was odd that Luke had asked him to have dinner if his family was suppose to be having dinner together. But than it also clicked as to why Luke didn't get much at Al's to eat.

"Well, you should get in there then."

Luke didn't move for a minute but than opened the door to get out.

"Luke."

Luke stopped and turned to him.

"If you need to talk at any time, even in the middle of the night." Reid told him, "Just call. If I don't answer, just leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Luke smiled and nodded before getting out of Reid's car. He closed the door and headed down the rest of the drive and entered the house. Reid pulled out of the drive and headed back to Katie's, thinking about the conversation he had with Mr. Snyder over dinner, a smile on his face the whole time, even as he walked in and saw a note from Katie saying she and Jacob were at Snyder Farm for a family dinner. He laughed as he jumped in the shower before falling into bed and drifting right to sleep, Luke Snyder on his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**I know it's really short, and I'm sorry about that. Please review and I hope I can get the next chapter to be longer. It might fight with me on it, but I will do my best to get it longer than this one. Thanks.  
**

Only a day had passed before Reid got a call from Luke Snyder. They met at Al's Diner and had lunch, this time Reid paid. They talked a little more, continuing their conversation from their non-date dinner the night before. Reid asked about Luke's family dinner, which Luke just shrugged off. They continued like that through all of their lunch. Asking questions and just about shrugging everything off, answering with as least amount of words as they could.

After lunch, Luke went back to work at World Wide and Reid made his way to Java to get a coffee before returning to work at Memorial. As he walked in, he saw the dark haired young man that was Luke's boyfriend. He had forgotten his name already. He walked up to the counter and talked to the other Batista. After he ordered his coffee, he turned to see the dark haired young man standing right behind him.

"I don't believe we've met," he said, "I'm Noah Mayer, Luke Snyder's boyfriend."

Reid smiled, "Dr. Reid Oliver."

Reid didn't care to shake the younger man's hand, which he had held out. Noticing this, Noah pulled his hand back.

"So, why is Luke talking with you?"

Reid was a little taken back, "I'm his... therapist."

That sounded a little odd for him to say but that was how it felt to him, whenever he talked with Luke now. Luke would rant about things and Reid would just listen before Luke asked him a few questions about his own life, which Reid was still unsure he wanted to share with anyone, but Luke, again, was different from everyone else he ever met.

"You're not a therapist." Noah replied, "You're a neurosurgeon. I asked at the hospital."

"If you already knew who I was, and what I did, why are you bothering me?" Reid said, not intending on listening to the answer as he paid for his coffee and went to leave.

Noah grabbed his arm, "If Luke needs someone to talk to, he can talk to me. Stay out of our lives."

Reid turned back to him, "_Our lives_? As far as I'm concerned, what Mr. Snyder and I talk about has nothing to do with you."

"What do you talk about?"

"Ah, see that's when Doctor, Patient Privilege comes into play, Mr. Mayer." Reid said, "Now I must get back to my other patients."

With that, Reid pulled away from Noah and left Java, returning to Memorial. As soon as he walked into Memorial, he was pulled into a ten hour surgery. By the time he was finished, it was almost midnight. He changed, grabbed his things and started heading home. He walked in the door to find Katie sitting on the couch with a sleeping Jacob.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." he said, sitting carefully on the couch next to her.

"Jacob woke up a while ago. I just got him back to sleep." she replied, "I thought you would have been back a few hours ago."

"Was called into a ten hour surgery after I had lunch at Al's. I just finished up."

They talked quietly for a few minutes before Katie took Jacob back into his room and then went back to bed. Reid made himself a sandwich and ate it before jumping in the shower and then falling into bed, hoping he would get a whole nights sleep for once.


	6. Chapter Six

**This was fun to type at three in the morning. Hope you all enjoy and review.**

_BUZZ_

Reid could hear his phone going off, he just didn't want to believe it.

_BUZZ_

Rolling over onto his stomach, he opened his eyes to look at the clock.

_3:03 am_

Moaning, he sat up and grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, not seeing who it was.

_"Dr. Oliver? It's Luke. Luke Snyder."_

"Luke, it's three in the morning."

_"I know. But you said if I needed to take, even in the middle of the night."_

"I'm starting to regret saying that. What's wrong?"

_"I couldn't sleep. I was having a panic attack thinking about... everything."_

"Where are you at?"

_"Sitting in Old Town."_

"Gimme ten minutes and I'll be right there."

With that, he hung up the phone. Moaning again, he pulled himself out of bed. He was only in boxes but quickly slipped into a pair of sweats and an old college sweater. He was making his way into the living room to grab his shoes and keys when he saw Katie sitting there.

"What are you doing up at three in the morning?" he asked with a yawn.

Katie jumped, "Jacob had woken up. I just got him back to sleep but couldn't sleep myself. I heard your phone going off. Hospital?"

"No, Luke Snyder."

"What is he doing calling you at three in the morning?"

"I told him he could if he needed to talk."

"Reid Oliver, you are really starting to form a soft spot for him." she smiled

"Don't read too much into it, Shorty."

He was too tired to be his sarcastic self so he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He kissed her on the forehead, "Go back to bed." he said, as he left.

It was chilly out for being only April. Reid drove to Old Town and started walking around the shops, looking for Luke. He found him sitting at on the tables in the corner near Fashions. He walked up and sat across from him.

"Have you always had panic attacks?" he asked

Luke shook his head, not looking at Reid.

"Is this the first time?"

Luke nodded.

Reid would normally like the quiet from the other person as they answered his questions, but from Luke, he didn't like it.

"I ran into your boyfriend yesterday after we had lunch."

Luke's head snapped up and he looked Reid in the eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked

"Only that I shouldn't talk to you anymore and that if you needed someone to talk to, you should talk with him."

"Did you tell him what we talk about?"

"No," Reid replied, "I told him it was Doctor, Patient Privilege. And I stand true to that. Unless you tell me something I need to tell someone else, I keep my mouth shut."

"What, like if I was thinking about suicide?"

"Are you?"

"Hell no."

"Well, that's good to hear. Everything would surely stop if you killed yourself."

Reid looked up, he could feel his cheeks becoming red, which was not like him at all. He saw the smile form on Luke's face right away.

About an hour of talking and Reid drove Luke back to the farm before returning to Katie's. He found she was asleep on the couch so he, careful not to wake her, carried her back to her own bed. He softly laid her down and covered her up as she curled up a little around a pillow. He left and went and checked on the little runt she had for a son, Jacob, before returning to his room. He had just collapsed on his bed when his pager started going off. Growling he got up and checked it, grabbing it, his phone and keys from the dresser where he had just discarded them and left again, this time heading for Memorial.

He walked in, running right into Bob, "Ah, Dr. Oliver. They're ready for you in the O.R."

"I need to change still. What happened?"

Reid walked into the on call room to change. Bob followed him and filled him in on someone getting into a car accident, running a stop sign and hitting a parked car. Reid laughed to himself. _Drunk, no doubt_ he thought.

After three hours of being in the O.R. with a successful surgery, Reid was back in the on call room, changing into clean clothes again. It was now seven in the morning and his shift was actually starting. He was so tired, but knew he only worked until three that day, unless he was called into more surgeries, but he didn't have any scheduled for a couple of weeks on his own patients, he just didn't know how the reckless folks of Oakdale would stay out of the O.R., they never seemed like they could.

By the time it was hitting lunch time, Reid was ready to shut down and sleep. He had just walked back into the on call room to find Katie and Jacob. Katie had lunch for the three of them. A smile formed on his face at the sight of them.

"I thought I would bring you food since it seems you were only home long enough to tuck me back into bed last night." she laughed

Jacob was cooing while on Katie's lap. Reid sat down next to them and they talked and ate lunch. Katie then left, taking Jacob to the park and Reid went back to his rounds. He was just walking past a room when he happened to glace through the window.

"Mr. Snyder, what are you doing here again?" he said, walking into the room.

"Oh, Dr. Oliver." Luke smiled, "It's nothing. Just a yearly check-up from the kidney transplant."

Reid nodded, "Right."

Suddenly someone else walked in behind Reid. It was Noah. He walked over to Luke, glaring at Reid as he took hold of Luke's hand. Luke looked away from both of them.

"Well, I hope everything checks out well Mr. Snyder." Reid said, "Mr. Mayer." he nodded towards Noah and left.

He watched through the window, as Luke pulled away from Noah and they seemed to start arguing under their breath so nobody would hear them. He just walked away to go and check on his real patient.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Well, didn't think I could get this chapter out. I'm having a little trouble deciding where to go with this story, so bare with me please if I do not get this updated every day like I have been trying to be doing since I started writing my stories. Anyways, I really hope you all love this chapter and please please please review! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Reid had never had a day off in over six years. Not even a sick day. But now, now that he was working at Memorial Hospital in Oakdale, he was now forced to take days off by the Chief of Staff, Dr. Bob Hughes. And now because of that, he was sitting, alone, on the couch at home. Katie had taken Jacob to the park because it was a nice day out.

He had just eaten one of his masterpiece sandwiches and was now drinking a beer, trying to watch some television, but someone was knocking on the door. Groaning, he sat his now empty beer on the table and stood, walking to the door.

"Luke," he said, "What brings you here?"

"A thank you for the other night," Luke replied, holding up a bag of food from Al's.

Reid suddenly had a smile on his face and moved to let Luke in.

"I still don't get how you could eat like you do, but I got you what you ordered last time," he laughed, sitting the bag on the table, "Where's Katie and Jacob?"

"Katie took the kid to the park for the day." Reid replied, opening the bag to reveal food.

"Oh," Luke said, surprise in his voice, "Maybe I should come back later then."

Reid looked up at that, "Why?" he had a smirk on his face, "Do you not want to be alone with me, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, looking away from Reid, who had started to rummage through the bag of food again. Even though he had just eaten, the smell of food was making his stomach growl again.

"I don't bite," he said, sitting down with his burger, "Stay. We can talk more." he smiled, taking a bite of his burger.

Luke hesitated at the door for a minute before pulling off his jacket and walking over to the couch. He sat on the opposite side, away from Reid, who turned on the couch so face him, while eating.

"Why didn't you bring yourself anything?" he asked

"Not very hungry." Luke replied, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Reid just nodded and went back to his burger for a few minutes of silence.

"So, how's the _boyfriend_?" he finally asked, as he finished the burger.

"Ex,"

"Excuse me?"

"Ex-_boyfriend_."

"Oh! Why is that?"

"He has been for a while, but I guess he doesn't want to believe it. That's why yesterday at the hospital, we fought after you had left."

Reid's eyebrow raised and Luke looked at him, smiling.

"I saw you through the window, watching, when I pulled away from him."

Reid nodded again and looked away. There was another moment of silence before he turned back to Luke.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Soda would be good."

Reid stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda and another beer for himself from the fridge, going back to the couch and sitting. He handed the soda to Luke.

"So," Luke said, looking at Reid.

"So," Reid repeated, making Luke laugh a little.

"You've told me about your alcohol problem, kidney transplant and, that other thing that nobody seems to want to say." Reid said slowly, "What about all those other things in your medical file?"

"What would you like to know about?"

"Well, how about," Reid was thinking back to what he read in Luke's file, "It said you had been shot and paralyzed?"

Luke started nodding slowly, looking away from Reid, "It was just after Noah and I started dating." he started, taking a breath before continuing, "He had been in denial about being gay, even going as far as dating our best friend Maddie."

Luke looked at Reid, who had started choking on his beer, "Sorry, continue."

Luke looked away again, "Well, he finally came out to his father. After much pushing from me. His father _really_ did not approve, doing whatever he could to keep me away from Noah. He had taken Noah and I on a fishing trip..."

"Are you about to say that Noah's father was the one to shoot you?" Reid interrupted him.

Luke just nodded, "He had done a lot of shooting in just a few months." Luke almost laughed, "Killed Noah's mother. Nobody knew who she really was at first. Shot and almost killed Dusty Donovan and than shot me. I ended up paralyzed from the waist down for months. But Noah never gave up on me, after a few days of staying away that is. He helped me and I was walking by Christmas that same year."

"Wow." Reid said, taking another drink from his beer.

"What about you?" Luke asked, "Anything traumatic ever happen to you?"

Reid laughed, "Not as traumatic as anything you've gone through."

"But what?"

Reid stopped laughing, "I was in a car accident. When I was thirteen."

"How bad was it?"

"It was just my mother and I. I ended up with a broken arm, while she died on scene."

"I'm sorry, Reid," Luke said, "I shouldn't have asked."

Reid laughed again, "I've never talked about my personal life with anyone before." he said, looking at Luke, who had sadness in his eyes, "That's not me and it's just. Weird."

That made Luke laugh again. They then suddenly feel silent again. Without warning, Luke leaned over to Reid and kissed him. It was sudden and ended as fast as it happened. He then pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing, "I shouldn't have done that."

He went to grab his jacket but Reid was up and grabbing his wrist, carefully. He was expecting Luke to flinch under his grasp, but he didn't.

"Don't be sorry." he told him, stepping closer, closing the little space between them.

They started looking at each other as Reid slowly leaned in and brushed his lips up to Luke's. Luke's breath caught, but he also leaned into the kiss. It lasted just a little longer then his kiss on Reid before Reid pulled away. Both opened their eyes and looked at each other again.

"If you want to stop, just tell me." Reid whispered

Luke nodded, grabbing Reid's shirt in his fists, he pulled him closer for another kiss. Reid's hands were on Luke's shoulders. He ran them down the sides of his back before reaching the bottom of his shirt. They broke their kiss only so Reid could pull Luke's shirt off and discard it onto the coffee table.

They then went back to kissing, Luke's lips parted, giving Reid entry for his tongue. They slowly sat down on the couch, only for a minute before Luke was laying and Reid was on top of him. Reid had one hand under Luke, on his back as he had helped lower him down onto the couch. His other arm was on the arm of the couch, holding him up a little from Luke.

Both Luke's hands found the buttons on Reid's shirt and started unbuttoning them. They broke their kiss again to catch their breath and look at each other. Reid ran his hand down Luke's chest and stomach to his belt, starting to unhook it.

Suddenly the front door opened and Katie walked in with Jacob in his stroller.

"Oh my God!" she almost screamed, covering her eyes with her hand, "I am so sorry!"

Reid and Luke quickly stopped what they were doing and pulled away from each other. Luke stood, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on.

"There is nothing showing, Katie." Reid said, leaning on his knees, face in his hands.

Katie opened her eyes, "Again, I am so sorry. Jacob had fallen asleep so, I'll just.. I'll go put him in bed." She quickly wheeled the stroller through the living room and into her bedroom.

There was a moment of silence between Luke and Reid, who were not looking at each other.

"This is for the better," Luke said

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Reid agreed, not taking his face from his hands.

"I should go." Luke said, after another moment of silence.

Before Reid could say anything Luke had grabbed his jacket and rushed out, closing the door behind him, almost with a slam. Reid fell back onto the couch, settling his head on the back of the couch. Katie came back out a minute later.

"Reid," she said slowly, "I am so so sorry. If I would have known I would have taken Jacob to Tom and Margo's, or let him sleep in the stroller for a while." she said, sitting on the couch next to him, her hand on his knee.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I was letting it get too far. He's going through some things and needs to heal before anything should happen." he added, standing up, "Luke's right. You walking in like that was for the best."

Reid could tell that Katie was frowning behind him as he cleaned up his mess that he had made from everything. Something he rarely ever did and Katie normally had to and then yell at him about it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ta Da! Hope you enjoy. Please review. Working on the next chapter for "The Luke and Reid Story". Thanks.  
**

It had been almost a week since Reid and Luke had seen or heard from each other. Reid just went back to his normal self. Being a jerk to the doctors and nurses at Memorial. He was getting use to Katie trying to pry in his life and get him to talk, but he wasn't cracking, not just yet at least. He was slowly finishing up his rounds at the hospital when he walked out of an exam room and over to the nurses station, which was vacant. He laughed to himself as he filled something out on the chart in front of him.

He was just switching charts for another patient when he heard someone talking to a nurse just down the hall. The person had asked where Reid was. He looked up to see the nurse pointing to him. The blond next to the nurse looked over at him and Reid thought he saw a smile on his face. Reid went back to his chart, before walking off.

"Reid, wait!"

Luke had ran to catch up to him, "Are you trying to avoid me now?"

"I got the impression we were avoiding each other, Mr. Snyder." Reid replied, slowly turning to look at the blond.

"Please don't call me that." Luke said, "I hate when people call me that."

Reid closed his eyes for a minute, "Sorry. I just."

"I know." Luke added, "About what happened last week. I..."

"Don't say anything Luke." Reid said, opening his eyes again, "What happened. It shouldn't have and will not happen again. I let it go too far and I should not have."

"Will you shut up!" Luke spat out.

Reid looked at him, shocked.

"I'm not sorry for what happened." he said, "I remember you telling me if I wanted to stop to tell you. I never did because I didn't want to stop. It felt good to be wanted again."

"What about Noah?"

"We broke up remember. He wanted the Luke he knew before Brian did what he did. I'm not that Luke anymore, and I don't think I ever will be again."

Reid nodded, "I've got to get back to my rounds, Mr. Sn.. Luke."

Luke nodded as well, "Maybe we can have dinner again tonight?"

"I'm not sure." Reid replied, "I still don't think it's would be a good idea if we.."

"It's dinner _Dr. Oliver_." Luke smiled, "That's all."

Reid laughed but nodded, "Okay. I get off at eight."

"Great, see you at Al's?"

Reid nodded again, turned and walked down the hall to his next patient. As he was rounding the corner, he turned back to see that Luke was already gone. He finished his rounds as fast as he could so he could go home and shower before going to Al's to meet Luke. As he walked in the door, Katie was sitting there with Chris Hughes. Reid and Chris had already met, which to Reid, he couldn't remember the first time they actually met in med school, but Chris surely did.

"Doogie, what brings you here so late?" he asked, shrugging off his jacket.

"_Chris_ and I are going out to dinner. We were just waiting for the babysitter." Katie replied, "Unless you can watch him?"

Reid looked at her, "No."

"Why not?" she asked, standing up.

"Because, I'm meeting Luke and Al's for dinner."

"You two are talking again?" Katie had surprise in her voice.

"Does it shock you that I can actually talk with someone other then you and the kid?"

"No, but after what happened last week, I thought you both were avoiding each other at all costs."

"We were, but he tracked me down as work and yelled at me before asking me to have dinner with him."

Katie smiled, "Like a date?"

"No, just dinner. Nothing is going to happen this time Katie. So you don't have to worry about walking in on anything again."

"Whatever you say." she said, sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower before heading to Al's."

Reid started walking to the bathroom.

"I'm confused," he heard Chris, "What happened last week and when and why is Luke associating with _him_?"

Reid didn't hear if Katie had decided to tell Chris or not about her walking in on him and Luke the week before. Hoping that she had not because it was his personal life and Chris had no right in knowing anything about it. After his shower, he dressed and made his way back into the living room. Chris and Katie were gone and now a teenage girl sat on the couch, reading some young teen magazine. Reid went to the kitchen. He still had a few minutes before he actually had to leave for Old Town.

"Oh, hello!" the girl said, a smile on her face.

Reid smiled back, but rolled his eyes at the same time. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and stayed in the kitchen to drink it. Suddenly Jacob started crying from his room and the girl jumped off the couch to go and check on him. Sighing in relief, Reid finished his beer, grabbing his jacket, phone, pager and keys and left, heading to Al's.

Luke was there before him this time. They sat at the same table they had the first time. Ordered and talked a little as if nothing had happened between them the week before. Luke kept prodding about Reid's past and childhood and Reid did all he could, not to spill his guts out to the younger man. After dinner, they said goodbye and Reid returned to Katie's, to find the babysitter still there.

"Katie isn't home yet." she said to him, a smile still on her face.

"I got that." he said, "I can take over from here. How much?"

"Thirty." the girl said, standing and grabbing her bag off the table.

Reid paid her and she left, just as Jacob made a noise. Reid dropped everything on the table and pulled off his jacket before making his way into Jacob's room. He walked over to the crib and looked down at the little six month old runt of a kid. Jacob was smiling and had his fist in his mouth. Reid reached over the crib bars and Jacob grabbed one of his fingers with his free hand, making Reid smile, almost laughing.

"What are you doing up, kid." he said

He stood there for a minute before sitting down in the rocking chair next to the crib. He was able to reach his hand through the bars so Jacob could take hold on his finger again. Within minutes, Reid was asleep in the chair.

"Reid?" Katie whispered

Reid opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lack of light in the room. His hand was still on the crib, he pulled back. Jacob had let go of his finger and was sound asleep.

"What time is it?" he asked, standing.

"Almost midnight." Katie replied

Reid looked at her, "Did you just get home?"

Katie smiled and started walking to the door, "Go to bed, Reid."

Shaking his head, Reid made his way to his own room.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ta da! Hope you like and review! Thank you.  
**

The next two days were long for Reid. Luke had woken him up around three in the morning once again and after they talked for a good hour in Old Town once again, Reid only got about two more hours of sleep before he was up and heading to Memorial for his shift. He had worked a good almost thirty-two hour shift by the time he was able to return home around four in the morning. As he was walking in the door however, his phone rang again.

"Luke, I just got off a thirty-two hour shift." he said answering the phone, "How important is..."

"_I need your help_."

Reid could hear Luke's voice was slurred.

"Are you drinking?"

"_Just one, I swear_."

"Where are you this time?"

"_The Lakeview_."

"I'm on my way." Reid said, "Don't move and stop drinking."

Reid hung up after hearing a _Okay_ from Luke. He turned to leave but hesitated. Closing his eyes for a minute, he turned and marched across the living room. He was going to regret this, but he walked into Katie's room.

"Hey, Goldilocks!" he said a little loudly, regretting it when Jacob started crying.

"What the hell, Reid." Katie said, groggy, sitting up.

"I need your help." he said, a little lower this time, "Luke's at the Lakeview and drunk."

Katie was jumping out of bed and rushing to her closet as soon as he spoke.

"Go and get Jacob ready." she called over her shoulder at him.

He left her room and made his way into the kids nursery. Walking over to the crib, he picked the kid up and cradled him in his arms. He got a little coat on the baby before walking into the living room. Katie was running around looking for her keys.

"I'll drive, just take it." he said, handing her Jacob.

"My baby is not an 'it'." she frowned

As quickly as they reached the Lakeview, Jacob was fast asleep again. They walked in. There was really nobody around except for the night clerk and one or two others. They looked around for Luke.

"It's past four in the morning. The bar here isn't even open." Reid said

"Luke's mother owns half the Lakeview and besides, he probably just took something from the bar or bought something at the store and just ended up here." Katie replied, keeping her voice low to not wake Jacob, who she was holding.

"Then were is he?" Reid asked, "Never mind." he pointed to someone slouched in a chair, his back to the night clerk at the desk.

"We can't take him to his parents or the farm." Katie said, "And I don't think taking him home with us is a good idea."

"Hospital." Reid replied, "He only has one kidney and drinking is not going to help that."

"Bob and Chris are both on call, they'll call his parents."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Reid, he's been through so much already. His parents are just going to make it worse."

Reid couldn't believe the one person he thought would really help, was thinking about keeping this a secret. He started to think himself that he should have just come alone and taken him to the hospital.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Reid asked, as they walked up to Luke, who seemed to be sleeping.

"Reid, we're in a hotel." Katie said, "Give me a minute."

She walked over to the desk and started talking to the clerk as Reid sat on the small table in front of Luke. He saw a bottle of vodka sitting between his feet. Picking it up, it was almost empty.

"Couldn't have just been beer, kid. No you had to drink real alcohol." he smiled, "Luke." he snapped his fingers in Luke's face, who jumped.

"What the..."

"Morning!" Reid said, "Is this really all you've had?" he held up the bottle.

"Maybe." Luke replied, closing his eyes again.

"Okay, I've got us a room." Katie said, looking down at Luke, "Is he sleeping?"

"Barely." Reid replied, standing up, vodka bottle still in hand, "If his mother owns half this hotel, wouldn't someone know to call her if they saw him drinking?"

"Well yeah, but that desk clerk is new. She doesn't actually know who he is." Katie replied, looking over her shoulder, "Shall we get him upstairs before someone does see him though?"

Reid nodded, snapping his fingers in Luke's face again. Luke opened his eyes and looked up at him. After much moaning from Luke, he was being held up by Reid and they followed Katie into the elevator. It only took a few minutes for them to find the room and were inside, not running into anyone else. Reid lowered Luke onto the bed, who curled up almost into a ball. He went over and at in the chair.

"Thanks for helping, but maybe you should take Jacob back home to get more sleep." he said

"Please, I'm wide awake and Jacob is sleeping." Katie replied, taking a seat in the other chair, "We'll be fine. Besides, I told the desk clerk that there was a flood at our apartment so we needed to stay for the night. It would look a little odd if Jacob and I just left five minutes after getting the room."

Reid laughed.

"Don't you have work in the morning anyways?" Katie asked, "You should go home and sleep."

"Luke doesn't even know you and Jacob are here." he told her, "How would that look when he finally wakes up and freaks out to see you and Jacob when he called me?"

"He probably wont even remember calling you."

"Good point." Reid replied, "In the morning, I am taking him to the hospital to make sure there is no infection to his kidney."

"How are you suppose to get him to agree to that?"

"i'll threaten to tell his parents." Reid replied, "I've already told him, unless I have a reason to say anything, I wont. Something like this. This grants that I _should_ say something about."

"But you're not going to?"

"Not unless I am forced to."

"Couldn't you get in trouble for that?"

"No, it's a thing called doctor patient confidentiality."

"But you're not his doctor."

"I am if I'm the one treating him."

They sat there for the remainder of the night talking back and forth, making sure they were to not wake up Jacob and kept checking that nothing wrong happened to Luke. Around nine in the morning, two hours past when Reid was actually due for work, Luke work up. He rolled over in bed, eyes opened, but squinting through the light.

"What happened?" he whispered

"You were drinking last night."

He looked over to see Reid, sitting in the same chair he had been the whole night. He then saw Katie and Jacob asleep in the chair next to him. He quickly sat up, panic in his eyes.

"What is she doing here?"

"I asked her to help. Don't worry, she was the one who thought it best to let you sleep it off. I wanted to take you to the hospital, which in about a half hour, after you are fully able to move and are awake, we are going."

"No, I'm not." Luke said, standing but getting dizzy.

Reid stood and walked over to him, handing his a water and some aspirin.

"You will or I call your parents right now and tell them you were drinking last night." he didn't care how fragile the younger man was right now, he just wanted to make sure he was not going to die, especially on his watch.

"You wouldn't!"

"I told you Luke, if something happens that I need to tell, I will."

Luke lowered his eyes, "Fine. But she is not coming with us." he pointed to Katie before popping the pills into his mouth and taking a sip of the water.

"That's fine. We'll just have to drop her off at the apartment first." Reid told him, "Sit back down and relax for a little."

Luke listened to him, "Thanks for coming when I called."

"You remember calling me but not what exactly happened last night with you drinking?"

"No, I remember it all." Luke replied, "Just not the, getting up here into the room part."

Reid laughed at that and sat back down in the chair. Almost an hour later, after Luke had thrown up a few times, they were all out the door. They dropped Katie and Jacob off at the apartment and headed for Memorial. Once there, Reid had a hand on Luke's elbow to keep him moving. They were just rounding a corner to an exam room when they ran right into Chris Hughes.

"Doogie, didn't know you were working today." Reid looked at Luke, who looked like crap.

"My dad called me in when you didn't show." Chris replied, also looking at Luke, "Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied

Chris looked back at Reid, "You were suppose to be here hours ago."

"Yeah, I got distracted. Private patient. Then I ran into Luke and he walked in with me."

"Do you have an appointment or something Luke?"

"Meeting, for the new wing." Luke quickly lied.

Chris just nodded before turning back to Reid, "I'll tell my father you're here."

"Thanks."

Reid quickly rushed away, Luke right next to him. They waited for Chris to disappear behind the corner to enter an exam room. Reid closed the blinds.

"I am so getting in trouble like Katie said I would for doing this."

"You're getting in trouble." Luke laughed, "I was drinking when I shouldn't be."

They fell silent as Reid checked to make sure Luke was not running a fever or anything.

"We should get you in to see if there is anything wrong with your kidney." Reid said as the door opened.

Both Bob and Chris came walking in. Reid was leaning up against the counter and Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head down so not to look at anyone. There was silence between the four of them as Bob looked from Reid to Luke and back to Reid. Chris just stood in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Its short. Sorry about that. Hope you like it anyways. Review.**

"Bob!" Reid was the first to speak, "I'm with a patient."

"Luke," Bob said, ignoring Reid, "What's wrong?"

Luke didn't look up, but Reid could see his looking at him from under his eye lids and hair.

"I just started getting dizzy. It's nothing, right Dr. Oliver."

"Right." Reid replied, watching Luke.

"Reid, can I talk to you outside." Bob said, turning to go into the hall.

Reid followed him, leaving Chris with Luke. Reid didn't say anything as Bob turned to look at him again.

"Christopher told me you were with a private patient this morning and that is why you were late to work."

"Doogie actually remembered something more then his name."

"I will ignore that and the fact that you were late," Bob started, "If you tell me this. What Luke Snyder your private patient?"

Reid looked down and stuffed his hands into his pockets, taking a breath before looking up at him again.

"Yes." he replied, "But before you go and ask me why. I am treating him, he is fine and there is a thing called doctor patient confidentiality that not even the Chief of staff can break."

Bob nodded, "That's all I wanted to know."

Bob started walking away when Reid spoke again.

"If there was something seriously wrong with him, I would tell you, Bob."

"I know." Bob said, before walking down the hall.

Reid turned and reentered the exam room. He looked at Chris, who had taken up his spot leaning on the counter. Luke was still sitting on the bed, his head down.

"Doogie, if you don't mind. I have a patient to check."

Chris looked between them and left without saying a word. As soon as the door closed, Luke took a deep sigh.

"Alright Mr. Snyder, you need to tell me _why_." Reid said, leaning on the counter again, folding his arms, "Why were you drinking last night?"

Luke took another deep breath, "I couldn't sleep again. I found myself taking a walk and I don't know. One minute I was in the park. The next I was at the Lakeview with a bottle of Vodka." he paused for a minute, "I kept having images flash through my mind of everything that has ever happened to me over the years."

"The transplant, my parents divorcing and getting back together only to divorce again. Getting shot and paralyzed, kicked out of school, getting hit by the car. Kidnapped and tied up for days, Brian. It all just became too much I guess." he finally stopped and looked up at Reid.

Two hours went by before Reid actually got to his real rounds. He had got a few tests done on Luke to make sure he was alright and he was and then he had Katie pick him up and told her to keep him there to watch him for the day. She didn't mind much. It wasn't until almost midnight when he walked in the door, making Katie jump on the couch.

"I thought you would be asleep. Why are you always up when I get in late like this?"

"I have a baby." was all she said

"Luke still here?"

"Yeah, he's asleep in your room."

Reid went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and a water. He handed her the water as he sat on the couch next to him. He leaned back into the couch and laid his head back. Katie curled up next to him.

"Chris isn't here is he?"

"No, why?" she replied, taking a drink of her water.

"Going to Memorial this morning with Luke, we ran into him." Reid started, opening his beer, "He went and got Bob. They walked in while I was examining Luke. Bob knows Luke was a private patient of mine this morning, but he doesn't know why."

"Okay, well," Katie started, "Did Luke tell you why he was drinking?"

"Yeah," Reid replied, "Everything that has happened to him. It just finally took a toll on him."

"There is nothing wrong with his kidney is there?"

Reid shook his head, taking a drink of his beer.

"You should get some sleep." he turned to look at her.

"What about you?" she asked, "Luke's in your bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch. If I need to, I'll just call in sick tomorrow."

"Since when do you call in sick!"

"Since I apparently care for someone I didn't think I would."

"Aww, Reid Oliver is falling for Luke Snyder."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." she smiled, "I was reading between the lines. Goodnight."

She kissed his cheek before heading off to bed. Reid slumped into the couch more before dozing off, thinking of what Katie had said to him just minutes before.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry this one is even shorter then the last one. Hope you enjoy and review.  
**

Reid was the last one up the following morning. Katie and Luke were both in the kitchen, being as quiet as they could while they cooked. Reid was stretched out on the couch, one leg bend and foot flat on the floor while the other was on the arm of the couch. One hand was behind his head and the other resting across his stomach. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before moaning and sitting up.

"Morning!" both Katie and Luke chimed

Reid moaned again before heading into his room to change. As he came back out ten minutes later in a change of jeans and a shirt and sat at the table, elbows on the table and face in his hands. He knew the couch was not at all comfortable but he did sleep pretty good.

"I hope you're hungry. Luke decided to cook us breakfast for helping him yesterday." Katie said, sitting down at the table across from him.

"Starving. I didn't eat last night."

"You mean even after I went to bed you didn't make one of your sandwiches?" Katie made a face.

Reid laughed, "No, I fell right to sleep."

Luke sat a plate in front of each of them before sitting down between them with his own plate.

"Nobody's going to go looking for you since you've been missing for two nights are they?" Reid asked, looking at Luke.

He shook his head, "I called my mom yesterday and told her I stayed with Katie and Jacob and after I called her again telling her I was staying with Katie again last night."

Reid nodded before stuffing some eggs and sausage into his mouth.

"You look like a chipmunk when you eat like that." Luke laughed

Reid almost choked and Katie started laughing. Just then Jacob started crying. Reid had almost completely forgot there was a baby in the house.

"I'll get him." Luke said standing.

Katie smiled as Luke left the room to go and check on Jacob. Katie then looked at Reid.

"So about last night. Are you really falling for him?"

Reid almost choked again, "You were the one who said it, not me."

"Yes, but you care about him. And, I haven't known you that long but I know you enough to know myself that you don't care about people. At least, you never show that you do, except towards Luke. And me and Jacob."

Reid looked at her, "Where are you getting all this?"

She laughed but didn't reply when Luke came carrying Jacob out. He sat down at the table with him while Katie got a bottle ready for him. Reid watched Luke, who was only paying attention to the baby. After the bottle was ready, Katie took Jacob for Luke, who went back to eating his breakfast, which was getting a little cold. Reid had already finished his so he sat back in his chair, not knowing he was staring at Luke, until Luke looked up and smiled at him.

"I assume you're staying home today?" Katie broke the awkward silence.

"Um no," Reid replied, "I work in the afternoon so I've got about an hour or so."

"Okay well Luke and I are going to take Jacob to the farm for the day." Katie told him, "Not sure when you get off but if you are home in time for dinner, we'll order Chinese and watch a movie."

Reid made a face, "I'll be sure to work late then."

An hour later, Reid was on his way to work while Katie and Luke got Jacob ready to take him to the farm. There were not very many people at the farm, just Emma, Meg, Eliza and Holden. They all sat around talking. At the hospital, Reid was working his rounds, but could not get Luke Snyder off his mind, and it was annoying him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**There are only three more chapters to come after this. I hope you like. The next chapter... Noah sees them at the hospital... Enjoy and review! Thanks so much!  
**

When he got off work, he called Katie and told her he would order and pick up the Chinese. He could hear the giddiness of her voice when she replied. He closed his eyes and knew he was going to regret the next thing to come out of his mouth.

"Is Luke going to be joining us?"

"Do you want him to?" Katie's voice was still full of excitement.

"I'll meet you at home." he replied, hanging up.

He was waiting for a good twenty minutes for the food before he was able to return to the apartment. He wasn't sure if Luke was going to be there but since he had asked Katie, he knew she had asked him to join them so he had ordered extra food just in case. As he walked in the door, he found Luke in the kitchen.

"Where's Katie?" he asked, setting the food on the table.

"Getting Jacob to sleep." Luke replied, handing him a beer from the fridge, taking a water for himself, "Katie told me you asked if I would join you two tonight." he smiled, leaning against the counter and just looked at Reid.

Reid tensed, he should have known she would do that. He looked at Luke and couldn't help but smile back, as he opened his beer and took a sip. Just then Katie walked in, a huge smile on her lips.

"I thought I heard you come in." she smiled at Reid as Luke handed her a water, "Luke and I picked out that Friday the 13th remake to watch."

"Are you sure he's old enough to watch that?" Reid nodded his head towards Luke, teasing, as he started to pull food from the bags.

Katie playfully hit him in the arm since she was closest to him before they each grabbed the food and all went into the living room. Reid sat on the right side of the couch and Luke went to sit on the opposite side when Katie sat down before. Both Reid and Luke looked at her, both knowing she had planned it. Luke ended up sitting between them, surprised there was enough room for three of them on the couch. Reid turned the light off that was on the table next to him, plunging the room into darkness. The only light was that of the TV as the movie started.

As the movie went on, Luke found himself sitting on the floor and Katie was now burring her face in Reid's chest, who was just laughing. When the movie finished, they were actually surprised that Jacob stayed asleep the whole time. Katie went in to check on him while Reid and Luke started cleaning up.

Reid turned the lamp back on as he stood. Luke was already on his feet and grabbing many of the leftovers to take them to the fridge. He then took his and Katie's empty water bottles to the recycling bin just on the other side of the kitchen, as he turned around, Reid was standing at the counter, running the water in the sink, cleaning the plates they had used to eat off.

He walked closer to him and leaned his hip on the counter, a little close. Reid could feel him close to him even before he saw him in the corner of his eye. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Luke, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was smiling. Reid smiled back at him and before he realized what was happening, Luke was leaning into him and kissing him softly. Reid could taste the sweet and sour chicken that Luke had been eating just minutes before still on his lips.

He moaned into the kiss, pushing Luke into the counter and blocking him from moving by placing a hand on either side of Luke on the counter. The water was still running in the sink but was completely forgotten. Luke unfolding his arms and placed them on either side of Reid's hips, pulling him closer to where not even air could move between them.

Katie was walking back into the living room after checking on Jacob, who was still sound asleep. She was about to say something when she stopped dead at seeing Luke and Reid in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and quietly went to her room, closing the door.

The next morning, Luke woke up and had to take a few minutes to remember where he was exactly. Then remembering, he rolled over to find Reid asleep on his back. One arm stretched under the pillows and the other resting on his stomach. Luke laid on his side, laying his head back on his pillow, and just watched Reid sleep. He looked so peaceful.

"You know it's not nice to stare." Reid said, not opening his eyes.

Luke smiled, "I thought you were asleep."

"I am."

Luke laughed when Reid finally opened his eyes and looked at him, a smile on his lips as well. Reid then rolled to his side, pushing Luke onto his back and starting kissing him. Luke leaned into the kiss and pouted when Reid pulled away.

"I've got to get to the hospital." Reid said, climbing out of bed.

Luke watched him slip on an old pair of hospital scrubs before grabbing clean clothes and heading for the door before he stopped and turned back to Luke.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked, "I mean a real dinner."

Luke was surprised, he didn't think Reid Oliver was one to ask something like that.

"Like a date? Yeah." he smiled, "We're kind of doing this backwards don't you think? Sex first and then dinner." he laughed

Reid smiled and shrugged, "More fun that way."

He then left to jump in the shower before heading to work. Luke dressed and left, heading home to shower and change and finally really sit down and talk with his mother.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry it's so short. I am hoping to get the last two chapters much longer because I will be wrapping this story up as well. But I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you so much.  
**

As soon as Luke walked in the front door, he was bombarded by a frantic Lily.

"Mom, I told you, I was staying with Katie. I couldn't deal with everyone asking me how I was. Katie just let's me be. I'm fine." he told her, heading for the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower now. Then, I will talk with you."

After his shower and he was in clean clothes. Something he thought was casual but also nice enough for a date. He then made his way back downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen. She was fixing breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry."

"A little." he replied, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Did spending time with Katie and Jacob help?" she asked as they sat down to eat.

"It did." Luke replied, "I was thinking of going over there later today again."

"Sweetie. I don't want you to crowd her."

"Mom, she doesn't mind."

Lily was silent for a minute before talking again, "Doesn't Katie had a roommate? Where have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah she does, that doctor from Texas." Luke told her, "I've been sleeping on the couch." it wasn't totally a lie, at least not for the first night he was there.

Later that day, Reid was almost off work when he found Luke walking up to him.

"Hey!" Luke smiled, "You never said what time you got off so."

"Right. I've got about another fifteen minutes." Reid told him, "Why don't you wait in my office."

"Okay." Luke nodded

Before he walked off, Luke pulled Reid into a kiss. Reid, surprised by it at first, melted right into the kiss. It only lasted a minute or so because suddenly someone was standing near them.

"What the hell!"

Luke pulled away from Reid and turned to find Noah, who was looking very angry.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" his voice was filled with a little fear.

"I could ask you the same thing but it looks like I know the answer." Noah glared at Reid, "I thought it was against hospital rules to date your patients."

"Luke's not my patient." Reid told him.

Noah laughed, "Last time we spoke, you had told me about doctor patient confidentiality so that would mean you were his doctor."

Reid laughed, "I said that so you would leave me alone, Mr. Mayer."

Noah looked at Luke, who had just been standing there, looking back and forth between them, watching them talking.

"What the hell are you doing with this guy, Luke?"

"That is none of your business." Reid replied when Luke didn't say anything, "According to Luke, you two are no longer together so he's not cheating or whatever you think he is doing." Reid looked at his watch, "Luke, we're going to be late for dinner."

"Right. Let's go." Luke nodded

They were about to take a step around Noah when Noah grabbed Luke by the arm.

"Does your mom know?"

"I'm an adult, Noah." Luke pulled away, "She doesn't need to know everything that I do or who I'm with."

After getting out of Noah's grasp, he and Reid left the hospital.


End file.
